


Dangerous game

by straight_ntil_morning



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, choni, choni smut, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straight_ntil_morning/pseuds/straight_ntil_morning
Summary: Here's what I hoped was going to happen in 5x07 (taking place right after 5x06)Just some Choni smut for my personal enjoyment ahah
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dangerous game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before watching the actual episode so this is not accurate to what actually happens in the episode. Hope you enjoy !

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, Topaz”

“Oh, am I?” Toni walked to the desk and placed both hands on top of it. “And how dangerous is it, exactly?”

“You don’t want to know” Cheryl whispered as she leaned towards her ex-girlfriend.

“What if I do want to know?” Toni whispered back.

They both stayed silent, looking deep into each other eyes until the door opened, making both of them jump.

“Oh, sorry Toni, I didn’t know you had a visitor” Archie said, scratching his neck. “Hey Cheryl”

“Whatever!” Cheryl got up and walked to the door “I was leaving anyway”

Toni watched her without a word.

“I’ll see you later TT” the redhead winked before exiting.

“So what was that about?” Archie inquired.

“Oh, nothing important. She accused me of stealing her Vixens.” Toni said as she walked around the desk to sit on her chair.

“Well, you kind of did” Archie tried, not knowing what kind of reaction he would get out of Toni.

“Oh, I know I did” the pinkette smirked and Archie scrunched his brows before opening his mouth to talk but Toni beat him to it. “So, what did you want?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that Veronica has accepted to lend me the money I needed for the team” he smiled.

“Okay, great! Go ahead and do your thing then, I don’t think you need me anymore”

“Um, yeah, no, thanks Toni” he waved and left the office.

Toni sighed and leaned back into her chair, thinking about her encounter with Cheryl. Maybe her crazy plan would work after all.

Xx --- xXx --- xX

The next day, Toni was getting everything ready for the first Vixen practice of the year when Cheryl walked into the gym wearing red leggings and a red and white shirt, much like her old Vixen shirt but more ‘Cheryl-like’. 

“Hi, Toni!” the redhead smiled as she approached the other girl.

“Cheryl” Toni nodded her head. “What can I help you with?”

“You could help me with many things actually” Cheryl said, looking her up and down while biting her bottom lip in appreciation.

By the time Toni thought of a comeback, they were surrounded by the whole squad.

“Well” Toni cleared her throat “I’ll see you later then” she said to Cheryl.

“Actually no, I want to challenge you to a dance-off” she raised a brow.

“And why on Earth would I accept it?” Toni challenged back. 

“Because as the last deserving HBIC, I deserve to lead this squad” she stated “And also because you owe it to me, as your school wouldn’t even be open if it wasn’t for the money I gave you.”

“Alright, whatever” Toni rolled her eyes and bit back a smile “But I’m allowed to choose someone to take my place as I can’t really dance” she pointed to her belly.

“Go ahead” 

Even though Toni did know most of the girls, she had never seen them dance. 

“Is there any volunteer?” she inquired and only one of the girls raised her hand. Toni recognized her. Her name was Hannah and she was known for being one of the best Riverdale High’s students.

“Great! Thank you Hannah” the girl smiled when she realized Toni knew her name. “Let’s get this started so I can actually teach my class”

Cheryl moved to the stereo and connected her phone.

As soon as the music started, Hannah started dancing and the whole squad cheered her own. Even Cheryl seemed impressed by the girl’s move, but she wasn’t about to let it show. Instead, she too started dancing and challenging the girl. 

Even though Toni was trying to stay on Hannah’s side, she couldn’t deny that Cheryl was doing amazing. Even after 7 years, she still danced like she never stopped, which made the pinkette wonder if she had ever really stopped. 

As the song ended, both girls stopped in their final pose and everyone clapped for them.

“How do we know who wins?” some girl asked.

“Let’s take a vote” Cheryl suggested.

“Actually, you know what? I surrender” Toni raised both hands “Hannah you did amazing but Cheryl’s right, I am not really in condition to teach you guys anything and I already have a lot on my plate right now.”

“Are you sure TT, I know for a fact that you hate losing?” Cheryl asked, genuinely concerned.

“I’m a 100% sure! This class is yours” Toni winked at the other girl and the redhead tried her hardest not to blush. 

“You heard her!” Cheryl gestured for the other girls to get moving “Five laps for everyone”

All the girls did what they were asked, which allowed Cheryl to get closer to Toni.

“Why did you do that?” she asked her ex-girlfriend.

“Honestly?” Cheryl nodded “Cause I could see that you really wanted it. And because after all these years, you still looked amazing” she whispered the last part, staring deep into the other girl’s eyes.

“So you liked what you saw then?” Cheryl teased, stepping closer. Toni could only gulp and nod.

“Will you stay here with me?” the redhead tilted her head, looking incredibly cute and knowing Toni wouldn’t be able to tell her no, even if she wanted to.

“Sure” the other tried to play it cool and went to sit on the bleachers as the girls came back to Cheryl.

Class went on and the more Cheryl showed off the moves, the more certain Toni was that the other girl was purposefully teasing her, moving in all the ways that she knew made Toni go crazy.

“Good work girls! Class is dismissed, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Cheryl waved them off and made her way to Toni who had got down of the bleachers.

“You’re such a tease” Toni whispered as she tried to get past the redhead. Only to be pushed up against the nearby wall. 

“Who, me?” Cheryl teased as she got closer, her eyes going from Toni’s eyes to her lips. “I was just teaching my class like you asked me to do” she bit her lip.

“Fuck this” Toni whispered as she switched their positions and slammed Cheryl against the wall, resulting in the redhead moaning. “You like that, huh?”

Cheryl nodded and pulled Toni even closer by her waist.

“I’m sure this was all a part of your plan, huh?” she got dangerously close to Cheryl’s face “Dancing like that just to turn me on so I would make a move?” Cheryl whimpered but didn’t deny anything.

“First you show up in my office with that lace top, then you purposefully tease me all day long” she mumbled before attacking Cheryl’s neck, leaving both kisses and bites all over. “Admit it!” she wrapped her hand around the redhead’s neck and squeezed, making her moan like crazy. 

Cheryl had always loved when Toni took charge. She also loved being strangled, as crazy as it may sounds to others. And Toni knew all that.

“I did” Cheryl let out “I wanted you as soon as you walked into Thornhill but I couldn’t do anything about it with my Nana around”

“That never stopped you before but I’ll accept it” Toni growled. “So now that your nana isn’t around, what are you planning to do?” she whispered against the taller girl’s ear.

“I have quite a few things in mind” Cheryl traced the pinkette’s neck “But I’m afraid all of them require way less clothing”

“Why don’t you take them off then?”

“Oh I’m planning on doing just that” the redhead grabbed Toni’s hand and started leading her to the locker room. The other girl gladly followed and as soon as the door was closed, she pushed Cheryl back against the door. She pulled off the redhead’s shirt and slipped down her leggings. As soon as she got back up, Cheryl pushed her backwards and into the locker. Toni let out a moan and it took the other girl a total of 10 seconds to strip her down to nothing.

Cheryl took a minute to admire Toni’s body, biting her lip in appreciation. She was even more beautiful than she remembered. 

“Like what you see, Blossom?” Toni teased and reached for the clasp of Cheryl’s bra as the redhead slipped down her panties.

“You look so beautiful TT” she whispered into Toni’s hear, pulling her close so that their bodies were touching. Both girls hummed in appreciation of the close contact they’d been craving for so long.

“Show me” Toni managed to get out as the taller girl attacked her neck with kisses and bites.

“You don’t get to make demands Topaz!” Cheryl wrapped her hand around the other girl’s throat and squeezed, earning a desperate groan for Toni. 

Whilst keeping her hand in place, the redhead’s mouth made her way to Toni’s breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth while palming the other.

“Please Cheryl, I need you” Toni pleaded, her hips humping the air.

“Oh yeah? And where do you need me?” Cheryl teased as she continued her ministrations. 

“Down there” Toni moaned when the other girl bit her particularly hard. 

“Do you mean here?” she asked as the hand that wasn’t around Toni’s throat made her way to her centre, circling her clit ever so slowly.

“God, yes! Fuck!” the pink-haired serpent exclaimed, her hips moving on their own accord against the redhead’s hand. 

Cheryl knew this wouldn’t take long but there was one more thing she wanted to do so she pulled her hand away and dropped to her knees, finally releasing Toni’s neck who took a deep breath. 

“Who got you this wet, TT? You’re dripping” she teased as she took one lick.

“You- You did Cher. God, you look so fucking good on your knees for me” Toni swore she could have come at the sight alone. 

Cheryl smirked and plunged two digits inside the other girl’s tight heat, resulting in Toni moaning so loud the whole school could probably hear her. 

“Remember to stay quiet babe, we wouldn’t want anyone walking on us now, would we?”

Toni shook her head no and bit into her hand to keep from making too much noise. 

Cheryl could feel the serpent’s insides tightening and she knew Toni was close so she sucked on her clit and just like that, Toni was gone. Her hips trashing and muffled noises coming out of her mouth. But the redhead didn’t stop there, she continued thrusting her fingers harder and deeper. 

“Cher, I can’t take it” Toni breathed out as she felt her knees starting to give up. 

“Yes you can” Cheryl got up, still moving her fingers. “And you will” she grabbed Toni’s ass and hosted her up, trapping her between her own body and the lockers.

She sped up her movements and kissed the other girl roughly. Tongues were brought into the mix and both girls relished in the feeling of being able to do this again. 

Within two minutes, Toni was close again. “I’m gonna cum” she moaned. 

“Then cum for me, baby” Cheryl bit into her neck roughly and the pinkette came again, moaning the redhead’s name loudly.

Cheryl helped the other girl ride out her orgasm and brought her arms around her, gently setting her down. 

“Wow” Toni tried to regain the ability to talk “That was amazing” she smile and leaned in to capture the redhead’s lips in a tender kiss. 

“Let me take care of you now” she gently pushed Cheryl to a nearby bench and laid her down. She then straddled her midsection and began rolling her hips.

“You look so good” Cheryl said between moans.

“Look who’s talking” Toni teased as she bent down to leave kisses on Cheryl’s breasts.

“Please Toni, I need you to touch me” she pleaded and the pinkette reached behind her to thrusts three fingers inside the girl beneath girl, resulting in Cheryl letting out an all too loud moan.

“My god, you’re still so good at this! It’s been way too long”

“Agreed” Toni responded as she added a fourth finger and sped up her movements. 

“Fuck!” Cheryl almost screamed and began panting, close to an orgasm. Toni knew the redhead wouldn’t be able to get off if she didn’t stimulate her clit. So she pressed her thumb firmly on the little nub. 

Cheryl arched her back and a silent scream escaped her mouth as she came over Toni’s hand. Once she calmed down, Toni took out her fingers and proceeded to lick them clean before kissing the taller girl.

“I missed this” Cheryl said truthfully, looking deep into the other girl’s eyes. “I missed you”

“I missed you too, babe” Toni smiled tenderly. Even though she’s been trying to avoid the subject, she was still madly in love with the redhead beneath her.

They laid against each other in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Cheryl asked the question they were both too afraid to say aloud. “So what does that mean for us?”

“What do you want it to mean?” Toni asked back, not wanting to voice her thoughts and get rejected. 

“I would really like you to be my girlfriend again” Cheryl whispered with tears in her eyes. “I know I fucked up big time but I still love you, TT.”

“I love you too” Toni smiled from ear to ear and threw her arms around the redhead. They hugged tightly, not wanting to let the other go, even for one second.

“So…” Cheryl started “Would you like to move back in with me or would you rather take it slow?”

“Actually, I was thinking maybe you would like to come live with me and the boys, at least for some time. Maybe being out of Thornhill will allow you to clear your head a bit.” She bit her lip.

“I would love that” Cheryl kissed her and sit up, bringing Toni with her. “I just need to get my things before”

“Or you could wear my clothes” Toni teased and bit the other girl’s ear teasingly.

“Yeah” Cheryl breathed out, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Come on babe, let’s go” she got up and extended her hand for Cheryl to take. They picked up their clothes and got dressed before leaving school hand in hand and with the biggest smiles on their faces.

Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this story? Maybe write a chapter each week based on what happened in the new episode? Let me know!


End file.
